


Mykonos

by zuzeca



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Present Tense, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/pseuds/zuzeca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mykonos

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of another old challenge fic from the tf-prime LJ community. The prompt was "Reunion". Set during Season 1, post- _Out of His Head_. For the curious, the title comes from the name of the Greek island of Mykonos, where the final battle between Zeus and the Titans took place. Enjoy. :)

The desert air is tight with heat. 

The clouds of a winter storm are massing in the east. His scanners can’t penetrate the cloud bank, but the slight clench about his spark tells him what his optics cannot.

Nestled within the dark coils of moisture vapor, the _Nemesis_ is hiding.

A flash, small but bright. Lightning perhaps? Or the flicker of solar radiation on broad wings?

He waits.

Despite his solitary position, he has no fear of ambush, of being surrounded, dragged to ground.

Only one is coming for him.

A flight trail, emerging from the roiling mountain, sparkling against the blue of the sky. Too distant to determine an identity.

Sound reaches him, the whip and scream of thrusters, the heavier chug of flight mods. Not the light, smooth rumble of a flier built.

Just a moment, the span of time for which he’d seen.

It was enough.

A windstorm of dust kicks up in the wake of passage.

The needle of a compass, snapping into alignment. True north. 

“Brother.”

“Megatron.”

The storm breaks.


End file.
